


The red entity

by ShutupSammii



Series: A small, strange world [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutupSammii/pseuds/ShutupSammii
Summary: Back in Nineteen something, Sophie Wade, an only child, was born in a small village with the power to manipulate shadows.At age 7, she was had no friends, because she freaked everyone out.At age 10, her parents left her behind as they were sick of her strangeness.At age 14, she was found as a child with a 'burden' and taken to a strange new country.





	The red entity

The constant bumping and hum of the engine is what kept the young pale child awake. She blinked and looked at the many others sitting in the truck with her. Each of them shared one thing in common, they all had strange powers. Sophie sighed quietly, looking outside to see rain pelting the windows, growing bored, she looked at her own shadow and grinned, with a quick glance around, she commanded her shadow to move, making it dance about and turning it into different shapes and animals. The child next to her slowly woke up and saw, smiling and manipulating the rain outside to turn into various animals. A few moments later, and all of the other children were awake and playing with their own power, giggling and quiet cheering ensured throughout the back of the truck. Only when the truck stopped and the doors opened did they all look with fear at the various people in white. "Looks like we have a bunch of troublemakers, don't worry, you'll all be dealt with properly once you're in your new home." A man with a gruff voice spoke. The people in white ordered the children out of the truck, with a final glimmer of bravery, Sophie commanded the shadows of the people to shove them over. "You can't take us!" She shouted, the kids looked at her and smiled, quietly cheering for her. Only when a women in white grabbed her wrist did she let go of her grasp on their shadows and cry in pain. "What a mistake you just made, young one." She smiled, shouting for the children to follow her, never letting go of her tight grip on Sophie.

Later, when they arrived at their so-called 'home,' Sophie was thrown into a plain white room with two grey beds, "When we find you a suitable roommate, you'll be getting your new name and because of all the ruckus you've caused, you won't be allowed out until we deem you safe enough to be with the others." The woman from before smiled, "Now, i have to go pick up a new.. child. Don't try anything!" She turned and left, slamming the metal door that lead outside. Sophie sat on one of the grey beds, curling up and sobbing. Her freedom was always so far out of her reach.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i couldn't think of a special power that could balance out seeing ghosts,, and bc she was originally a very violent character (and spoiler: still is), i decided ''hehe blood.''
> 
> Short chapters are SHORT
> 
> Also, this is just to welcome you all to the story, it'll have two parts. One story will be from the perspective of Sophie, and the other will be from the perspective of Anna, another character!!
> 
> Okay see you next chapter, whenever that is!!!!!!


End file.
